


This Ain't A Scene

by arrows_and_fairytales



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, F/M, Jealous!Oliver, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrows_and_fairytales/pseuds/arrows_and_fairytales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Grayson had rolled into town with all the subtly of a bull in a china shop. And much to Oliver’s chagrin, he seemed to be born out of some jealous nightmare. For he not only had an intellect that could match Barry’s or Ray Palmer’s, he seemed to have all the charm and charisma that would have made him immediate friends with he and Tommy back in the day. The black mask Grayson wore every night to save the city of Gotham was the icing on the cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Is that your hand on my girlfriend?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NerdyAddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyAddict/gifts).



> So this was originally intended to be a little one-shot based off a one-line prompt: "Is that your hand on my girlfriend?". However one mention of Ian Somerhalder and an anon question about Dick Grayson, and well . . things just kind of spiraled. [(x)](http://arrows-and-fairytales.tumblr.com/post/119946399242/did-you-name-this-guy-from-a-fic-dick-on) [(x)](http://arrows-and-fairytales.tumblr.com/post/119948102202/well) . 
> 
> My plan is to make this in the style of the "Hands that Can Heal" verse, with a series of one-shots based on prompt requests.

Oliver’s hand fisted as he cleared the last of the steps of the new foundry, his eyes set on the man hovering by Felicity’s chair, his hand on her shoulder. Dick Grayson had rolled into town with all the subtly of a bull in a china shop. And much to Oliver’s chagrin, he seemed to be born out of some jealous nightmare. For he not only had an intellect that could match Barry’s or Ray Palmer’s, he seemed to have all the charm and charisma that would have made him immediate friends with he and Tommy back in the day. The black mask Grayson wore every night to save the city of Gotham was the icing on the cake. 

Grayson glanced up at the remark, a raised eyebrow and smirk already in place. “I didn’t hear the lady complaining.” 

Felicity for her part was trying her best to ignore the childishness–she knew Oliver’s jealousy could sometimes teeter on into ridiculousness and she also knew that Dick had way too much fun teasing him.

She could Oliver’s boots coming closer and she could swear she heard his breathing change as he and Dick stared each other down. 

With a roll of her eyes, she moved her chair to bump Dick in the hip causing him to stumble slightly. “The lady . . is trying to run a search for the crazy knife-throwing assassin. So unless we’re not in the crime-fighting business anymore…”

Dick raised his hands in surrender and walking over to sit on one of the nearby tables. Placing a kiss on her collarbone, Oliver mumbled a quiet apology to which Felicity turned her head to look at him. “And Mr.Queen, I think you used the wrong title.”

Oliver grinned as her hand went up to play with the long thin chain that disappeared under her t-shirt, from which hung a small emerald ring. “I thought you didn’t want anyone to know yet.”

Felicity pressed a kiss to his cheek and whispered, “Just wait until Saturday. I doubt Dick will flirt with me after that.”

Her fiance threw a glance to the other man, who sat twirling one of his winged shuriken between his fingers. Sensing Oliver’s gaze, Grayson looked up and gave him a wink. 

“Somehow, I doubt that.” Oliver groaned


	2. If I Have to Fall, Then It Won't Be in Your Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This first part isn’t based on any prompt, but I figured you all would like to see exactly how the team meets the infamous Dick Grayson/Nightwing

“Felicity! We need to get the power back!” Oliver called through the comms as he tried to adjust to the sudden darkness in the compound. The darkness seemed to suck in all sound, Oliver strained to hear something--anything--that would him to gain the advantage once again. He had taken out five men already when he stepped out of the stairwell to clear the floor. As far as he could remember there was no one else with him on this floor within his line of sight.

“Working on it!” Felicity’s voice was edged with frustration and he could hear the furious clicking of keys in the background. Before he could reply a metal bar slammed straight into his gut and he stumbled backwards from the blow.

A laugh rang out in the silent hallway, “What? You didn’t see that coming?”

Gritting his teeth, Oliver focused on the soft whoosh of the bar being twirled and just as quickly as he had been struck, he was in motion. His first blow struck thin air, but the second punch hit its target. Although the power was still out, the two opponents traded blow after blow in the darkness--pounding out a ruthless symphony of jabs and ragged breaths.

< \-------------------------------------->

“Guys! I need eyes on the third floor! Oliver’s gone off the comms.” Felicity tried to push back her worry as she kept trying to get the power back on remotely.

Diggle’s voice crackled through just as she got the affirmative from Thea that the last code she had attempted had gotten the power on. “It looks like someone joined the party.”

“More of H.I.V.E’s people?” Laurel asked.

“Negative. Guy looks like a mask.”

< \-------------------------------------->

The sounds of boots thundering down the stairs shook Felicity from her thoughts as she turned to see the arrival of the team. Nothing was out of the ordinary except for the slim leather clad body slung over Digg’s shoulder.

“What happened to not selling entrance to the Arrow cave?” she asked with a raised brow, standing from her chair. Thea quickly covered her laugh with a wheezing cough after Oliver shot her a look. Approaching the med table where Diggle had laid the man, Felicity looked at her partner curiously--silently demanding an explanation for their . . . guest.

Oliver sighed and wiped a hand over his face. “He’s a mask running around my city. I want to know why.”

The reasoning was quietly accepted by the team, all of them in various stages of tearing off their gear and storing weapons away. A quiet groan from Felicity had them all stopping to watch her as she now held the black mask in her hand, looking down at the man in a mix of recognition and exasperation.

“Felicity? What is it?” Oliver asked, walking towards her.

Whatever response she had on the tip of her tongue was cut off by a echoing groan from the man on the table. The team watched as his eyes slid open wearily, landing on the women standing over him. A sly grin stretched across his features before he muttered, “How you doing, Smoak?”

Oliver’s eyes snapped to Felicity, who seemed to have a murad of emotions teetering on her shoulders and who rolled her eyes in equal measure of exhaustion and sarcasm. “Guys, this is Dick Grayson. A pain in the ass and my oldest childhood friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment with any prompts you have for this verse **or** send them to me at arrows-and-fairytales.tumblr.com


End file.
